Talking Walls
by Nightly-Shadow-Creature
Summary: Nikki/Liz, established relationship. After everything that has happened, Nikki's unsure of where her and Liz stand. Basically, how they tell the team. Femslash Spoilers for "The Fifth Man" Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything.

Nikki leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor.

Even though no said she was at fault it still felt like it.

Don was in the hospital and no one knew if he would live.

The attacker had gotten away and she had a bunch of stitches in her head.

But the worst was the thinly veiled hurt in Liz's eyes, despite the comforting, friendly speech, Nikki still saw the pain Liz was in.

Pain for Don, Nikki knew none had been for her.

She didn't look up as someone sat beside her, instead she preferred to look down.

Liz looked over at Nikki, her heart went out to the woman she loved.

Nikki was laying all the blame on herself, there was nothing she could have done, but Nikki wouldn't realize it.

"You know it's not your fault, he attacked you first. You didn't have anytime to fight back."

Nikki shook her head, "It is, no one is gonna come out and blame me, but they all do."

Liz grabbed her hand, "No one blames you. Everyone loves you, I love you."

As Nikki watched, Liz continued, "You're my girlfriend. Sure, Don and I had a relationship, but we've both moved on, we're just friends. When I heard that you and Don were in the hospital, my heart nearly stopped Nikki, I thought the worst. I only relaxed when I saw you come into the office."

Nikki just looked at her and Liz stood up, frustrated, "Are you going to say anything?"

Nikki stood up, "Why was there pain in your eyes?"

Liz frowned, "What?"

"When I came back, there was pain in your eyes."

"Ya, for you. It hurt because you were in so much pain and I felt helpless. Why did you think it was there?"

At the look on Nikki's face, Liz glared at her, "You actually thought... Oh my God Nikki, why would you even..."

She was cut off by Nikki's lips covering hers.

After she pulled away, Nikki rested her forehead against Liz's, "I'm sorry, I should have known, but it's all so new, our relationship, work, it's all happening so fast."

Liz smiled and grabbed Nikki's hand, "I know, but we'll get through it."

Nikki sighed and sat down again, her arm still out, holding Liz's hand, "I wasn't sure of our relationship, where we were with it."

Liz grinned, "We're somewhere. I think we should say we're dating, that way you're not unsure, you know it's serious. I don't know about you, but I'm in this for the long haul."

Nikki frowned, "I am too, but are you sure?"

Liz nodded, "Come on, Don got released from the hospital and everyone is at Charlie's. I said I would be there as soon as I got you."

Nikki allowed Liz to lead her to the car.

* * *

As they pulled up to the house, Liz looked over at Nikki, "You sure you're okay with this?"

Nikki nodded, "It's now or never."

As soon as they got out of the car, Liz grabbed Nikki's hand again, "Let's go."

Nikki entered the house behind her, their hands partially hidden behind Liz's back.

Amita came over to greet them, "Hey..." She noticed their entwined hands, "Why are you two holding hands?"

Before they could answer Charlie came over and stood behind Amita, "Hey."

Nikki smiled, "Hey."

Charlie noticed their hands, "What's going on?"

Liz smiled, "What if we said we were dating?"

As Charlie and Amita stared, Don slowly came over, "What's going on over here?"

Charlie looked at him, "Ask them." Turning to Liz and Nikki, he smiled, "I'm happy for you guys, and I'm glad you told us."

Amita nodded and smiled too, "Me too, I'm happy for you two." Quietly, she led Charlie away.

Liz squeezed Nikki's hand quickly, and then dropped it, "We need to talk to you."

She lead Don into the kitchen, Nikki followed, and allowed Liz to talk.

"Don, what would you do if I said I was having a relationship with someone in the office."

Don shrugged, "I'd do nothing, I'd just be happy for you."

Liz nodded, "No transferrs?"

Don shook his head, "No, as long as the relationship isn't getting in the way of work."

"Okay..." Liz grabbed Nikki's hand and turned to him, "Nikki and I are dating Don."

Don stared at them with wide eyes and an open mouth...

_**xoxo *Night***_


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything.

Don looked at them, "You two?" They nodded and he turned to Liz, "You. You like girls?"

Liz nodded again, "Love changes people, you know that Don."

He smiled, "I'll admit I'm surprised, but I'm happy for you two. Have fun telling everyone else, my lips are sealed."

Grinning, he left the room and Nikki turned to her, "Well, that was interesting."

Liz leaned against the counter, "Ya, but I'm worried about everyone else."

"You're the one who thought we should tell people."

"Ya, I'm still worried though, just because three people are happy doesn't mean everyone else is."

Nikki smiled, "They will be, now let's go and get it done with." She held out her hand, "Okay."

Liz slowly smiled, and allowed Nikki to lead this time.

* * *

Partway during supper, Amita looked over at Nikki and Liz, there was nothing in their behaviour that would make anyone suspect they were more than friends. Though, now that Amita knew it was easier to pick up on things, she saw the little touches and stolen glances.

Hopefully, they wouldn't have to hide it for much longer, Amita decided to give them an opening.

She caught their eyes and smiled, "You guys want to say something?"

Liz and Nikki gave her a small smile, then stood up together.

Nikki leaned close to Liz's ear, "You should say it."

Liz nodded and looked at their friends, "We're dating."

The room went quiet as everyone besides Charlie, Amita, and Don looked at them.

Larry and Alan seemed to take it the best, Alan nodded, "Okay. Unexpected, but it works."

Larry smiled, "Good for you. I think I'll get used to it soon."

Colby nodded, "Okay, that explains why you two have been spending a lot of time together."

David smiled, "Good for you two. I think it's going to be awkward for a bit, but it'll work."

Nikki smiled, "Thanks. That means a lot."

As they were driving away, Liz smiled, "That wasn't so bad Nikki.''

Since there was no response, she continued, "They all were accepting."

When Nikki didn't respond, she looked over, Nikki was asleep, head against the window.

Liz's smile got bigger, "Night Nikki."

_**xoxo Night**_


End file.
